An engine-generator set, which may be referred to as a generator or a genset, may include a prime mover (e.g., an internal combustion engine) and an alternator or another device for generating electrical energy or power. One or more generators may provide electrical power to a load through a power bus. The power bus, which may be referred to as a generator bus or common bus, transfers the electrical power from the engine-generator set to a load.
A current transformer may measure the alternator current on the generator bus. A current transformer includes a primary winding, a magnetic core, and a secondary winding. The primary winding may be the conductive path of the generator bus. The secondary winding may be a length of wire wrapped around the magnetic core. The magnetic core may be place d around the power bus or clamped to the power bus. Current in the power bus induces a proportional current in the secondary winding, which may be measured using an ammeter or other instrument.
However, current transformers have many drawbacks. Current transformers are expensive. Current transformers are bulky and require significant space. The installation of current transformers is labor intensive and prone to error. An alternative the current transformers for generator sets is needed.